Compact camera modules are small in size and can be integrated into various electronic devices, such as camera phones, PDAs, smart phones, toy cameras, and the like. FIG. 1 depicts an example of a camera module 10 as it is known in the prior art. In this example, an image sensor 12 is at first die-bonded on the upper surface of a printed circuit board 11, and then wire-bonded to connect the image sensor 12 and the printed circuit board 11 electrically by using a wire 13. A cover glass or an infrared (IR) filter 14 is fixed to a bracket by using an adhesive such as epoxy, and fixed on the printed circuit board 11 by using an adhesive such as epoxy. A lens assembly 16 is seated through an opening of an upper end of the bracket mounted on a printed circuit board 11. Thus, in this example, the camera module 10 is assembled by using a wire bonding, the electrical connection is achieved by using a wire 13 so that the image sensor 12 is bonded on the printed circuit board 11.
However, problems may be produced such as a tilt and the like due to dimension tolerances between elements, or lack of accuracy of the devices, and the like, during the assembly process of the above described camera module, which lead to errors of resolution of the camera module. Especially, with regard to the optical axis alignment of the lens and the sensor, since a high resolution camera module requires high precision with regard to the optical axis alignment, in contrast to a case of low resolution, a precision degree of the device becomes higher as a resolution becomes higher, so that the cost for the development and mass production becomes higher.
Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for assembling camera modules.